


seijou should never attend training camps

by rainbowstrucklizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HQ Brofest Champion Tier, Training Camp, friendships are broken, hanamaki takahiro will fight a tree for you, iwaizumi hajime is a beast, kindaichi yuutarou does not want his senpais to graduate, kouhais are stolen, kunimi akira is a part time star, kyoutani kentarou will only do this for his team, matsukawa issei will make a good dad and husband, no one is leaving alive, oikawa tooru is a ten he claims, wars are started, watari shinji is not a cinnamon roll abORT MISSION, where it's chaos 24/7, yahaba shigeru still has nightmares about terushima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstrucklizard/pseuds/rainbowstrucklizard
Summary: "They are a very strong team and are worthy opponents," Sawamura's eyes flit somewhere behind the camera when a series of a crash can be heard. "Just wrap them up in a bubble wrap and dispose of them in a cave when not playing.""Is what I'm saying supposed to be truthful? That can be hard..." Moniwa rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, after almost injuring us -- What do you mean it has started? You've been recording this whole time?" Moniwa's face pales. "Aone get him!""They are nice people when you get to know them, especially Oikawa who is much better than -- HEY!" Bokuto leaps up from the chair he was sitting on before launching himself at someone behind the camera."Hmmm... They are a handful alright but they can be funny. I mean, if you think about how hard they try to win in all the games but just got defeated so easily --" A shriek halts Kuroo and causes the camera to drop because of how high-pitched the sound was and the cameraman would rather not be deaf. The cameraman is not getting paid enough for this. He is not getting paid at all to handle this."This wouldn't happen if they have come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima reads from his palm. He nods at the camera in agreement.





	1. oikawa tooru and the skype call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [national hot dad alliance is now calling...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683) by [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis), [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 
  * Inspired by [it's like the hunger games, but better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178879) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> A skype call between the captains!

_March 19, 2018_

_4:37 PM_

 

 **Sawamura Daichi** : Karasuno is holding a training camp this upcoming spring holiday.

 **kubroo** : ??

 **kubroo** : why are u telling us this

 **BROKUTO** : yeA WE GRADUATED

 **Sawamura Daichi** : The second years told us that it’ll be nice if the third years attend it too. As a farewell sort of thing.

 **the aliens are coming** : i knew they couldnt get enough of me!!

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi** : I doubt so

 **the aliens are coming** : PISS OFF USHIWAKA

 **moniwa** : there’s no need to fight

 **moniwa** : kamasaki sasaya and i should be free

 **the aliens are coming** : when are u not

 **the aliens are coming** : ur always dropping by their trng

 **BROKUTO** : wE SHOULD VIDEO CALL

 **BROKUTO** : then sawamura can tell us more

 

_Group call_

 

Oikawa’s phone screen is split into 6 smaller boxes which each contain the tiny faces of  ~~his friends and his gorgeous one~~  the ex-captains. The speaker crackle with each syllable that passes through and when Bokuto shrieks his signature  _hoot hoot_ at the presence of all six males, Oikawa cringes at the crescendo crackle spouting from his phone. It pierces his ear and the ringing in his ear did not stop for the few seconds that the rest of them use to leisurely talk. He has such  _caring_ friends.

 

Unnerved, he leaps from his bed to settle down in front of his laptop and he waits in silent agony for it to boot. He can make out bits and pieces of the conversation through the static and from those few information, he derives that he will be seeing Bokuto and Ushijima for the next few years of his life.  _Great,_ his mind ponders,  _just great._ He closes his eye as to envision his future with his archenemy. Sure, Bokuto is really easy to get along with but Ushijima is another story altogether. Supposedly, he is to take down Ushijima in their next volleyball match so how is that to happen when they are going to be on the same team?

 

“Oikawa?” He glances at the screen to see all of them looking intently at the screen, except for Sawamura who has disappeared from his tiny box.

 

“Are you okay? You’ve yet to say anything.” Moniwa’s voice pierces through the static and the concern oozing from each word has Oikawa’s heart melting.

 

He grumbles, “I’m changing to my computer. I can hardly hear anything.”

At the mention of his computer, Oikawa is more than glad to see the photo of his team staring back at him. It was taken on the last day of unofficial training for the third years - more like they dropped by during training unannounced but not unwelcomed; two days after the match which decides their fate. Contrary to the previous days whereby the whole team took the time to wallow in regret and self-pity, they are all sporting the biggest grins in the photo. He can still picture how bright the gym was and the way everyone was playing - intense yet so carefree. Laughter and shouting of encouragements still echo at the back of his mind and tug at his heartstrings. His cursorhoversr over Skype while he spares one last glance at the photo. Smile tugging at  his lips, he joins his friends.

 

“So then he was like - HEY OIKAWA IS FINALLY HERE!” announces Bokuto, his eyes widening and lighting up which eerily reminds Oikawa of the owl that was watching him when he was out to take a leak in the middle of the night during a summer camp.

 

A chorus of his name greets him before Sawamura claps his hands to gain their attention again.  _Old habits die hard, huh?_

 

“Alright, this training camp isn’t really much of a training camp. It’s just a week full of matches and bonding games that focuses on the first and second years getting closer. On top of that, Ennoshita told me that each of our teams have a surprise for the third years.”

 

“Oyaoya?”

 

“Oyaoyaoya,” Bokuto beamed. “My team will definitely give us the best surprise.”

 

“Hah, I beg to differ. My team is always the best at surprises; once, they threw me the best birthday party for me and the whole school was so jealous.” Oikawa bragged, a hand on his heart while the other wave the air for emphasis.

 

“But they threw you into the pool.” Booming laughter and sniggers follow right after. Though Oikawa can sense the confusion lacing his words, he can’t help the poison from seeping into his blood and bubble in the pit of his stomach in the form of animosity.

 

He gape at Ushijima, whose brows are drawn together, and he feels the sudden urge to crawl through the screen and smack him. Or murder him; he can’t decide yet. Squinting his eyes, Oikawa hisses, “How did you know that?”

 

The other four men watch in amusement as Ushijima shrug in nonchalance, as if it is a question of  _How is your day?_ he is answering instead of a million dollar question which causes all of them to sit at the edge of their seat, hold in their laughter, and wait in bated breath for the finishing blow.

 

“Tendou showed me the video.” And there goes the bunch of adolescent breaking into peals of laughter which spirals down to them shrieking like a pack of wild hyenas when Oikawa stands up and points a finger at the screen while broken words spilled from his lips.

 

Ushijima can’t help breaking into a small smile watching his friends having fun, though he did not understand what is so funny, he is content nonetheless. Pride swells in his heart for being successful in making them laugh.

 

“Don’t you dare smile at me Ushiwaka! That doesn’t answer my question,” remark Oikawa before attempting to plop down onto his chair.  _Attempt_ because he ends up falling to the ground abruptly with a loud thud. His chair overturn and fall on top of him. More thuds follow that of Oikawa’s through the speaker and the howling did not stop but intensify instead.

 

Grumbling under his breath, Oikawa throws the chair to a stand before turning to the screen to send his deathly glare. However, that achieve nothing because none of them are actually  paying attention to him anymore. They are all indulging in Oikawa’s misery and are not ashamed of showing it, even that Ushiwaka! Though Oikawa has to give him and Moniwa some credit for having the tact to act ashamed with them covering their mouth or not making eye contact. The other three, on the other hand, deserve a beat down in volleyball the next time they meet! Sawamura is throwing his head back in a bray of laughter while the other two are haphazardly sprawled outside the screen.

 

Kuroo tries standing up but he burst into another series of laughter when the unamused face of Oikawa greets him and all he can think of is Oikawa’s team throwing him into the air followed by Iwaizumi spiking the human ball into the pool. Clutching his ribs due to the growing pain for lack of air, he makes gesture in lieu of speaking because he is unable to form words correctly.

 

Through sniffles of laughter, Moniwa asks, “Are you okay, Oikawa?”

 

“Other than my pride, I'm fine,” Oikawa clicks his tongue while observing his friends with a pinched expression.

 

“Ohhh, that was good. Didn't know you were a comedian Oikawa!” Bokuto grins at Oikawa as if he is reassuring Oikawa of his skill at making jokes. Oikawa can’t help scrunching his nose in disgust. Sure, making a fool out of himself is one hell of a joke alright.

 

“You should send us the video Ushiwaka,” Kuroo sniggers, eyes glinting like a Cheshire cat. And here Oikawa thought that he is the worst person ever!

 

“It was trending on twitter.” As if that is the gunshot to indicate the start of a race, Bokuto and Kuroo immediately start typing on their computer and Oikawa has no doubt that they are trying to search for that horrible video. He didn't even try to stop them; he merely crosses his arms and starts fuming in his chair.

 

“Jokes aside, I still need to collate who will be attending.”

 

“Include me and the other two third years in Date Tech. Though, I worry for what the surprise will be,” Moniwa’s words died off as his mind goes into overdrive which shows him plausible outcomes. A shiver runs down his spine and the other ex-captains worry for his team’s future under the care of Futakuchi Kenji; they have heard enough reasons to be from Moniwa himself.

 

“Don't worry so much Moniwa-kun! Believe in your future captains; I do!”

 

“That's easy for you to say. You have Akaashi,” Kuroo drawls. “To be honest, I think the team will have to look out for Yamamoto instead of him looking out for the team. Except for Lev. He will probably join Yamamoto in all that fiasco.”

 

“I know what you mean Kuroo-chan. I still remember the day when Kyouken-chan didn't listen to me. Ahh, those are the day.”

 

“He still doesn't listen to you,” Sawamura deadpans.

 

Oikawa places a hand over his heart in feign hurt, “What treachery Sawamura-kun! And how would you know anything? If anything, I have a lot of faith in my team. They're going to nationals, I can smell it.”

 

“I agree with Oikawa. My team is in capable hands. Goshiki will be a great Ace to the team.” Ushijima stares somewhere outside the screen as if in thought and Oikawa wonders how exactly will Goshiki fair with the competition. He looks to be too innocent and naive; surely, someone will notice and pick on him. At least, Ushijima has his stoic face and huge build to scare others away.

 

“Oh, isn't he the only first year in the starting lineup last year?” Moniwa’s voice has a lilt of excitement in it, Oikawa notes, but it dies down with what he has to say next. “Ah, I wish him all the best. Futakuchi is very ruthless and can come off as intimidating.”

 

Sawamura places a hand on his chin in thought while nodding, “What is with the upcoming Aces? They are all so loud and energetic.”

 

“You can say that, Kyouken-chan is just downright evil. He's like the spawn of Satan.”

 

Kuroo scoffs, “If anyone has to be the spawn of Satan, it will be you Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa is about to retort but Bokuto beats him to it, “Kuroo! That is an insult to Satan himself!”

 

“You're right! He’ll be the one sending Satan jobless! My bad!”

 

Oikawa throws his hands in the air, “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

 

Kuroo guffaws in response before drawling, “Just like how you intend on having a good time on your birthday. Thank your team on my behalf, especially that salmon hair guy.”

 

Oikawa’s face drained of colour before coming close to the camera and threaten Kuroo. The banter continues to and fro for the rest of the day while jumping from topic to topic; heart-to-heart conversation about their future and sharing worries for their future team. And when they finally,  _finally,_ end the call, or more like the video call turns into an audio call  - after Bokuto and Oikawa fighting to be the last to say goodbye, Sawamura shouting over them and Kuroo narrating as if it was a terrible sitcom - sleep is calling for them.

 

_Group call ended_

_10:00:00_


	2. matsukawa and the water balloon fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is already brewing on the first day of camp. And Nekoma has shown themselves to be worthy opponents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language.

_ _

Karasuno is not located that far from Aoba Johsai and despite the team being more than very capable of meeting there, the coach voices his concerns for half the team actually not showing up. Protests can be heard following that announcement but a glare from the coach had them shutting their mouth and accepting the truth. So when the sun has risen and paints the sky a bright blue the following Monday, the Aoba Johsai volleyball boys’ team is seen to gather outside their school gate with a minivan waiting for them to board. 

 

The bus driver has been playing with his phone for almost 15 minutes as the group of adolescents shouts over the other and banter over something. He can hear some complaints from them too alongside the others when one of them just showed up. Releasing another sigh of resignation, he pops his head out of the door and calls out to them  _ again  _ for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. 

 

Matsukawa nods to him before asking Iwaizumi to lead them in. And through all the shoving and a command to the lowerclassmen to  _ behave _ , they are finally on the way to Karasuno. 

 

“Oh! Sawamura-kun just messaged me asking where we are.”

 

“I knew we should have met earlier; no one can be trusted to meet on time,” Hanamaki says through a mouthful of bread.

 

Hitting Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Matsukawa - to which he thinks is utter bullshit because he did no wrong so far - in the head, Iwaizumi huffs, “You were the one who's later than them.”

 

“Totally not fair Iwa-chan! Some people just need more time to get ready and look good, unlike you!” Oikawa whines while still typing on his phone. A pout has registered on his face and Matsukawa predicts that the Karasuno captain is none too pleased with their tardiness. 

 

Matsukawa glances at the phone in his hand when it vibrates and surprise overtakes him when he receives a message from an unknown number:  _ all of u r taking way 2 long and tats coming from a guy coming all the way from tokyo  _

 

“Unfortunately, you still look any bit decent Oikawa,” Matsukawa mumbles under his breath while typing back a reply -  _ new number who dis. _

 

Oikawa leaps up from his seat in the back of the minivan with the intention of strangling Mattsun half to death - to which he has to regretfully tell Oikawa that he can't  _ no matter what  _ due to the presence of Iwaizumi or him being Oikawa’s  _ good _ friend, he can’t decide yet - but karma has his back. Tumbling down to the ground and rolling to the front of the minivan, Oikawa screams in outrage but no one bats an eyelash at him for the driver announces their arrival. 

 

_ sawamura gave us ur nums so u guys feel pressured to hurry  _

 

_ lol jokes on him well still take our time _

 

Getting out of the van, Matsukawa can see how late they actually are; a group of them have camped out on the ground playing card games while there are some who are sprawled on the ground, spread-eagle, indicating how ready their bodies and souls are for the taking by the vultures.  _ Such drama queens. It’s not like they have been waiting for  _ that  _ long. _

 

Hearing the banter between them, mainly Oikawa and Hanamaki, ceases all the activities and like lightning striking them, all eyes are on the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. The fire burning behind their eyes had Matsukawa gulping in fear instinctively. It was like he is thrown into a cage filled with ravenous lions and are all ready to pounce at any given moment. 

 

“How could you do this to me Oikawa? I thought we were friends!” The male who was lying beside Tendou with salt and pepper hair exclaims. He sounds like Matsukasa and his team had just committed the ultimate treachery and Matsukawa is not entirely sure how to react to that.  _ They just arrived late, right? How bad is it?  _

 

“Now, now. I know you miss me after not seeing this beautiful face for days Bokuto-chan, but that is not the way to greet someone!” Oikawa saunters towards the male who had flopped onto his stomach. A muffled groan replied him and Matsukawa cringes.  _ Isn't he getting dirt into his mouth?  _

 

The Date Tech captain approaches the Aoba Johsai third years, with the exception of Oikawa who is bantering with another person wearing red jacket and a bed head that Matsukawa starts to doubt his level of coolness - probably not high considering how he is stooping so low to entertain Oikawa. He greets Iwaizumi before Matsukawa and Hanamaki and at that moment, Matsukawa shares a glance with Hanamaki while Iwaizumi starts apologising on behalf of the Seijoh team. In his peripheral vision, he can see a bunch of them approaching the second years, specifically Yahaba, and Yahaba did not take the effort to even mask his displeasure. 

 

Matsukawa scoots closer to Hanamaki and seemingly he did not mind or rather is not paying attention as it is directed on a particular redhead approaching them. Hanamaki shoots a look at Matsukawa and the pained look on his face makes him want to laugh at his misery before he realises that he, too, will have to handle Tendou. Or maybe he can just… not. 

 

Matsukawa cannot help the grin from morphing onto his face when the idea hit him and it sends Hanamaki into double panic mode as seen with his whole face contorting into one hanging between disbelief and pleading. Before he can grab Matsukawa and strangle him to death for even thinking about the ultimate treachery,  _ now that is treachery salt-and-pepper-hair guy _ , he bolted. As predicted, Hanamaki follows suit with screams of murder leaving his lips. Matsukawa did not even think twice about being  _ nice enough to evade people _ because this is his survival that they are talking about so he may or may not used a couple of people to throw at Hanamaki and from the sounds of it, he is just growing more agitated at that.

Speaking of sounds, Matsukawa’s curiousity urges him to glance behind after hearing something akin to the whale noises Dory made in Finding Nemo -  _ not _ that the third years watch Disney religiously or anything like that - and the scene cracked him up. Laughter wrecked his body when he sees Hanamaki in the arms of Tendou, who apparently thought this was a game of catch. The pure disgust on his face speaks of the stages of horror when one is faced with their greatest fear and Matsukawa cannot help but take a couple of photos for memory’s sake,  _ totally not for blackmail purposes.  _ Hanamaki screeches. 

 

“Attention! Now, that Aoba Johsai is already here, we will show you the way to your rooms; place your bags and meet at the gym. We have things to do before lunch,” The booming voice of Sawamura Daichi halts all activities and from the displeased look plastered on his face, no one dares to retaliate. Each team crowds around someone from Karasuno to be led to their respective rooms and when Matsukawa joins back his team, Hanamaki hisses at him. He merely shoots him a lazy grin to which Hanamaki punches him in the shoulder for. Before it can spiral down into anything worse, Iwaizumi smacks both of them in the head. Matsukawa winces,  _ he’s not the ace for nothing alright. _

 

“Go Iwa-chan! Put them in their - AICK!” A series of smacks can be heard from behind the two and Oikawa’s attempts at defending himself are for naught, as per usual. 

 

“What’s the plan for the day?” Yahaba asks the second year Karasuno and if Matsukawa is not wrong, his name is Ennoshita?   
  


“Hmm? We have some icebreaker games to do before lunch and after that will be one movie and then training.”

 

“Icebreaker games?” Watari mumbles. Matsukawa ponders on that too, he was never fond of icebreaker games. Firstly, they’re not that fun, to begin with. Secondly, they’re not fun. 

 

“Ahh… Sounds ridiculous, I know. But not everyone knows everyone. So this is to ensure that you feel comfortable with people outside your team.”

 

“As long as I don’t get in the same group as Tendou I’m fine,” Hanamaki mutters as a shiver runs down his spine recalling the horror of being trapped in the man’s arms for a few minutes filled with tender loving care.

 

Oikawa pops his head between Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “Why? I think you both would get along quite well!”

 

“It’s the same idea of you being together with Ushiwaka goddamnit! But like worse!”

 

“What are you talking about? Ushiwaka is the worst!” Oikawa screeches while grabbing Hanamaki by the shoulders as if to shake him out of his delusions. 

 

“Why are they even arguing about who’s the worst?” Iwaizumi mumbles as he falls into step with Matsukawa who gave a half-hearted shrug.  _ It’s not like they’re not used to it. More so, he’s gonna miss all the stupid banters.  _ Matsukawa sighs, sparing a glance at Oikawa and Hanamaki who are trying to tear each other’s hair off, before entering the classroom turned sleeping quarters.

 

“Take some time to settle down but please be at the gym as soon as possible.” Ennoshita bows before taking his leave, shutting the door after him. 

 

“This is my first time sleeping in school,” Kindaichi whispers in slight disbelief as he watches the second years argue, mainly Yahaba barking at Kyoutani and Watari stuck in the middle trying to calm them down.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s everyone’s,” Matsukawa replies, placing his bags next to Iwaizumi’s, “We usually sleep in inns during training camp that is. And as far as I know, that’s what other schools do.”

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi share a look, confusion apparent on their face.

 

“Oi! Hurry up; we already caused much trouble that is!” Iwaizumi shouts, directed at Hanamaki and Oikawa especially, but everyone stands rim rod straight at his voice and voices out their yes.

 

Matsukawa walks over to the door, ready to take on the  ~~ world  ~~ ice-breaking games that will suck out his soul but the door didn’t budge an inch. Trying again, he still ends up with a closed door. Though he uses more force with his attempts, the door still remained shut. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi spoke from behind him after witnessing his struggle with the door. 

 

“We’re locked in.”

 

“Huh? Come on Mattsun… Surely, you’re not that weak,” Oikawa chimes in, popping behind his childhood friend with a smirk plastered on his face. A smirk that Matsukawa would be more than glad to get rid off with a hand smacked to his face. 

 

“Are they pranking us?” Watari ponders, his eyebrows scrunching up - in distaste or confusion Matsukawa is unsure of. “I mean we did make them wait…”

 

Yahaba scoffs, “That’ll be childish. It’s not like they suffered out in the sun.”

 

Before anyone can contribute to the conversation any further, a ringtone blares up from one of the bags piled together. Matsukawa is partly horrified and partly proud that he knows the song playing.

 

“Is that…” Kunimi’s eyes widen before grimacing.

 

“Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know,” Hanamaki started singing while Oikawa started rummaging his bag for it. 

 

“That something wasn’t right here -- Hello?” 

 

“Oh baby baby, I shouldn’t have let you goooo - Ow! Iwaizumi! Every time _hit me baby one more time_ plays, you have to sing! It’s our anthem!”

 

“Shut up; if you want to sing, at least do it without bursting my eardrums.”

 

“Sawamura-kun! How can you do this to us? To me!” Oikawa whines, his body dropping to the ground as some sort of tantrum. 

 

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow at Iwaizumi who looks equally puzzled. The rest of the team wait in silence for Oikawa to finish the call - more like him just whining about something. 

 

“I don’t peg Karasuno to be this evil,” Hanamaki confesses. “Maybe, us, sure. But never Karasuno.”

 

“You mean the graduated captain right? Because I can totally see Ennoshita doing this,” Yahaba adds while typing on his phone, likely messaging the aforementioned captain. Watari and Kyoutani are peering over his shoulders imitating children curious of what their older brother is doing. 

 

“Okay listen up fives, a ten is speaking!” Oikawa claps his hand as he jumps to his feet. Matsukawa and Hanamaki groan at the overused meme, especially by Oikawa himself. “Hush hush now. This is war and we have to strategise!”

 

“War?” Kindaichi squawks. On the other hand, Kunimi furrows his eyebrows at Oikawa as if to analyse him. Matsukawa doesn't blame him; sometimes, he doesn't even know if Oikawa is joking or being serious.  _ Well, maybe that's a bit of a stretch. _ He does know when Oikawa is being serious or not, after all he has spend three unfortunate years with him, and sadly, this is one of the times he wishes that Oikawa is not playing around because he's ready to pummel people instead of sitting around in a circle and sing kumbaya. 

 

“Yes, war, my young padawan! And our enemies are everyone,” Oikawa proclaims, marching to a cupboard at the corner of the room. Everyone else look at one another. “These will be our ammo so we should hurry and get ourselves out of here!” Dragging a box out of the cupboard, everyone rushes to gather around it to take a peek inside.

 

“Are those…”

 

“Definitely!” Hanamaki exclaims in delight, picking up one of it and cradling it in both his hands like a baby chick.

 

Yahaba pokes it but Hanamaki swiftly pushes him away by the shoulder before he can poke it again. “So you're saying we are actually locked in here?”

 

“Yes! The audacity they have; we shall avenge ourselves and serve them some justice!” Oikawa promptly hides the water balloons in his jacket. “Though Karasuno’s not playing, when we find them first, we can get some major upgrade!”

 

Hanamaki gasps and his eyes twinkle in wonder as he looks into the distance, “It must be…”

 

“It is!” Oikawa whispers while wiping away nonexistent tears from his eyes.

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi look to Iwaizumi but he is busy arming himself with the water balloons alongside Kyoutani. Kyoutani then picks up a particular water balloon, the biggest, and show it to Iwaizumi who nods and admires it with him as if they have found a crystal among rocks. The two youngest glance at Matsukawa, their hopefully last sane senpai but he gives them a crazed grin, “Just go along with it. It'll be fun.” As a matter of fact, he is more than ready to smash some water balloons onto unsuspecting people. 

 

“Alright, gather around team! This is what we’re gonna do: attack. Don’t have mercy on anyone. ANYONE at all, I repeat. Everyone understand?” Oikawa looks at every single face in the circle and sighs. “Some of you may die out there but it’s okay. It’s a sacrifice I am willing to make. It’ll be tough but it will be for the better good.”

 

Matsukawa snickers when he sees the alarm in Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s eyes when everyone nods along to Oikawa.  _ Lots to teach these youths. _

 

“WHAT TEAM?” 

 

“SEIJOH-”

 

“WILDCATS-”

 

“WATARI!”

 

“Oh, sorry! I thought we’re doing that version.”

 

“WHAT TEAM?”

 

“SEIJOH!”

 

Everyone disbanded from the huddled circle and while half head towards the door, the other half make their way to the windows. As Matsukawa and Iwaizumi lead Kyoutani, Watari, and Kindaichi towards the windows, he can hear Kindaichi asking, “Have you done this before?”

 

Proudly, he turns around and grabs Kindaichi by both his shoulders. His eyes widen and a forced smile cracked onto his face before Masukawa leans in close till their noses touch. Kindaichi tries backing away but the deathly grip rendered him unable to move. “Water balloon, no. Murder, yes.”

 

Letting go of him, he grins at Kindaichi. He feels partially guilty for causing him so much distress as Kindaichi looks like he will pass out soon but Matsukawa gives him a thumbs up as reassurance. After all, he will enjoy it later on; he just needs to relax. Joining Iwaizumi who is perched on the window, they nod at each other.

 

“Mattsun! Iwa-chan!” Both the mentioned males glance over their shoulders. Oikawa and Hanamaki have successfully opened the door - thanks to Yahaba who is grumbling; Matsukawa needs to ask Yahaba to teach him how to lockpick - and are tearing up while they watch Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. “Don’t die!” 

 

They both nod solemnly. “And take care of our children!” 

 

Another nod and they jump off the ledge. 

 

“Do they really have to do that?” Kindaichi whispers. 

 

Matsukawa looks up to the window to see the dread washing Kindaichi’s face when he realises Watari and Kyoutani are following in their senpai’s footsteps. They jump and barrel roll to the ground with such grace that pride swells in Matsukawa’s heart.

 

“Your turn,” Iwaizumi states.

 

Kindaichi glances once back and reluctantly nods as he climbs over the window. Unlike the previous four, he merely steps over the ledge, one leg followed by the other. Matsukawa frowns.  _ He has a lot to learn.  _ Kindaichi looks over at his senpais and seeing their displeased faces, he tries to make an excuse for his actions, “We’re on the first level…”

 

Grabbing him by the shoulder, Matsukawa stares into his eyes, unnerving Kindaichi further. “Do not let the dark side win. _ Fight!” _

 

“There they are! Get them!” A voice shouted before the group can move anywhere.

 

Whipping over where the voice was from, Matsukawa can see the bed-headed guy from before. His team of eight other people is behind him with balloons ready to launch. The tallest guy and the one with mohawk have fire behind their eyes and that pumps Matsukawa further to crush them. 

 

“Run first!” Iwaizumi commands as they take off to the opposite direction.

 

“Wait! Catch them!” 

 

Matsukawa has never run so fast in his entire life as they whiz past the building and into it to meet up with their other half. Sharply turning down corridors, they hide in one of the corridors that diverge into a four-way corridor. Their gasps of air are hidden behind their palms as they wait for the team to catch up. Exchanging glances and nods, when the cacophony of footsteps and voices finally is loud enough, they all hold the water balloons in their hands. 

 

As the team was about to head straight ahead at full speed, they realise they are being ambushed from both sides; the team led by Iwaizumi on the left and the other led by Oikawa on the right. It is like time slowed down for Matsukawa as he sees the mortification paint their face a lovely shade of white and their eyes widen and mouth drops. And he grins when he swings at them, two at a time.

 

Everyone stands still, eyes on the water balloons on the ground, and disappointment seeping into their bones. Matsukawa frowns when the bed head guy pokes the water balloon with his feet. He even plays around with it like a football. 

 

“Oww,” the tallest guy says monotonously - more so of breaking the silence than to actually voice out his pain - rubbing his body where he had been severely hit due to him being used like a shield by the shortest guy.

 

“That was anticlimactic…” Hanamaki murmurs.

 

“Attack! We have to get to Karasuno first!” Oikawa announces. All hell breaks loose after that. 

 

“RUN! GRAB THE SMALL ONES FIRST THEIR TINY LEGS ARE USELESS!”

 

“ yoU FUCKING DARE LEV!”

 

Grabbing hold of Kindaichi and Watari by the arms, they bolt once again.

 

Running side-by-side Nekoma down Karasuno’s hallway is less than pleasurable. It is squeezy and that means havoc. He sees up ahead that Oikawa is being tripped by that bed head guy and splats down onto the floor. That guy then laughs as he runs ahead and Iwaizumi who was right behind Oikawa, merely leaps over him and chase the offender as Oikawa calls out to him. Beside Matsukawa, Kyoutani is shoving and pushing the mohawk guy as he did the same which eventually ends up with the mohawk guy hitting the walls and falling. However, he takes Kyoutani down with him as he latches onto his ankles. Kyoutani facepalms onto the floor. More bodies fall behind him and he has no time to even glance behind despite the calls for help because there is another coming beside him, an innocent smile plastered on his face when he makes eye contact with Matsukawa.  _ Oh, innocent alright. _

 

Unlike the others, he did not make body contact with Matsukawa but after flashing him  _ that bloody smile _ , he runs faster.  _ So that’s how you want to play it. _ Matsukawa extends his legs further and runs alongside him. Heaving, he never runs for so long and so fast before but whenever that guy tries to run away from him, he did the same to be on par with him. In no world, will he get away from Matsukawa that easily. 

 

As the crashing of doors opens up ahead, Matsukawa runs harder, followed closely behind by the guy. In the moment of weakness when he got out and the sun blinded him, he can hear the cry of war and the call for an attack. He did not get the chance to open his eyes because every inch of his being is splashed and spritzed with water.  _ Merciless they are.  _ He could hear the doors opening up behind him in a series of bangs onto the wall but immediately screams of surprise replace all that sound. Wails for help and for it all to stop die off as the war cry did not stop. And so did the water. 

 

When it all ends, and Matsukawa can look up from behind the arms that were blocking his face, and see Shiratorizawa and Date Tech standing around them with victorious grins adorning all their faces. Date Tech even takes it one step further when he sees that each of them is adorning a bandana. 

 

He groans.

 

* * *

 

 

Matsukawa sits under the shade of a tree with his team. They are not allowed to enter the gym in wet clothes and none of them are too eager to get back to change. So stayed outside and wait for it to dry is the only option.  _Not like he is eager to join them either._

 

"Maybe we should do something while we wait," Watari hums after looking up from watching a trail of ants on the ground. 

 

"What can we do?" Kunimi sighs. Kindaichi and he were playing with a spare water balloon, tossing it and poking it.

 

Silence fills the air as each one of the team wonders. Oikawa beams, leaping from his laid position on the ground, "We can go in one round and say one nice thing about each other!"

 

"Huh. Why would we do that?" Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa. 

 

"Because Iwa-chan, firstly, we need some pick-me-up after losing to  _Shiratorizawa_ and Date Tech. Secondly, there's nothing much we can do."

 

Before anyone can rebut, Hanamaki jumps to his feet, "Matsukawa! I will fight a tree for you!" 

 

Matsukawa blinks. Confusion swarming his brain and apparently, everyone else on the team as they voice out their  _huhs_ but Hanamaki did not falter. He stands tall with determination masking h is face. Matsukawa blinks again before a grin grows on his face. 

 

"And I sometimes think you're the internet explorer of people."

 

Hanamaki tears up and wails at how touched he is while Matsukawa continually grins at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol ok I may have lied cause I'm gonna update this one chapter per day so it'll finish when Brofest is long done so whoops?


	3. hanamaki and the quidditch and kouhais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matches are fun. But you know what's more fun? Bashing each other as part of a game and stealing kouhais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to starlity for allowing me to use her "kouhai war continued" series as part of this chapter! :>

To say that the first day is hectic is an understatement. They started off as being the last to arrive and were the receiving end of the water fight; Hanamaki still has bruises to prove from the water balloons that fail to break. The cherry on the cake will probably be that they did not participate in the ice breaking games. Sure, it sounds lame, considering he did not come here to make friends but to show everyone whose team is the best, but he heard that they actually played some really fun games! And fun games meaning games that allow him to whack people intentionally! He missed out on the opportunity to whack strangers who he met briefly on the court; most importantly, the chance to smack Tendou and leave a red mark on that face that matches the colour of his hair. He still shivers from the memory of being in his arms. If only Matsukawa is a better friend…

 

The upside of yesterday was the movies after lunch - they are not allowed to play a match right after lunch in fear of people throwing up - and the matches. They watched Titanic and Hanamaki did _not_ cry nor was he cursing the person who chose this godforsaken movie - who was the first person, a third year in Date Tech, drawing lots from a hat. Who does that? Why can’t they just go with majority’s choice? Besides, they had space for two people on that raft! _Two people_! Manly tears and no-homo hugs aside, Aoba Johsai came in second in the matches with Fukurodani snatching the most wins. Well, at least they beat Shiratorizawa. “ _For now,” Tendou said._ Hanamaki still has that strong urge to decorate his face red.

 

Moving on! They started off the day with matches and… they dropped to fourth place. They are not morning people! Well… Except for Iwaizumi. He went for a run with Ushijima hours before Hanamaki is even close to awake. To defend his honour, as a wise man once said, “People are always like “Are you a morning person or a night person” and I’m just like I’m barely even a person.”

 

“Stop with the bullshit; I’ve never heard of that.” Kuroo snickers.

 

Hanamaki scoffs, “Well then, child, you clearly have been living under a rock cause no one has never heard of Hanamaki Takahiro.”

 

He blows a raspberry at that, “Just admit that you all suck at volleyball.”

 

Hanamaki furrows his eyebrow and is about to throw the water bottle at him when Matsukawa hollers, “Here come dat boikawa!”

 

“O shit waddup!”

 

“Look who’s back!” Oikawa announces to the group of third years sitting under the shade.

 

“Back by unpopular demand,” Semi replies nonchalantly, eyes closed and legs straightened before him while he leans back with his arms supporting him.

 

“Semi-chan!” Oikawa gasps. “You are supposed to be on my side, on the pretty setters team!”

 

At that, Semi snaps his eyes open and glares at Oikawa, “Stop calling me that!”

 

“Yeah, Oikawa! He likes being called Semi-semi!” Tendou pipes in, strolling in with Bokuto.

 

Before Semi can retort any further and Tendou to smirk even wider at his small fuse blowing up, Bokuto asks, “Why don’t we do something fun?”

 

Everyone looks at him, instigating him to elaborate further, but he stands there and blinks owlishly at everyone else. “Maybe we can play card games?” There are groans of disappointment and murmurs of giving that a chance.

 

“Do we have anything on for later, Sawamura?” Iwaizumi asks, glancing at said captain who has been quiet throughout the whole time.

 

He tilts his head and closes his eyes in concentration, “Not anything significant that I know of…”

 

“What do you mean _that you know of_? Weren’t you the one who plan this?” Oikawa drawls, discontentment lacing his voice. Knowing him, Hanamaki can pinpoint the start of annoyance biting onto the back of his mind at the planning or lack thereof.

 

“Well, this _is_ a training camp. We only plan to have matches. That ice-breaking games to start with and ending it with a surprise from the lowerclassmen.”

 

Bokuto plops down with a groan, though missing the ground by most of the part and sitting on Kuroo instead. The said man shouts in disagreement and attempts to push his best friend away only to be met with resistance. _Lots_ of resistance. And observing them, Hanamaki is reminded of something, or a pair of twins that he really admire and aspire to be alongside Matsukawa, which leads to him thinking of the best idea he ever had. His voice is filled with wonder as if he has discovered a new planet instead of just an idea, “Why don’t we play Quidditch?”

 

Hanamaki looks around with a crazed grin and he is met with raising of eyebrows or eyes that lights up like his. Except for Sawamura who looks downright confused.

 

“Quidditch?” Everyone immediately gives their attention to him and from the looks of it, it feels like Sawamura has just grown another head.

 

“You do know what that is, right?” Tendou whispers menacingly. Hanamaki can tell that even the unshakable force that is the graduated Karasuno captain is slightly unnerved by Tendou.

 

“Daichi, it’s from Harry Potter. You know, the 8 movies that we watch with Asahi and Shimizu in the second year?”

 

“Oh, the ones where you and Shimizu were so passionate about.”

 

“And the ones that you slept halfway through.”

 

“At least you’re not watching them with Kamasaki. He gets so excited and will shout at the characters,” Sasaya remarks offhandedly.

 

“Less talking, more balling! Let’s go!” Tendou interrupts. He makes his way to the rest of the third years followed closely by Bokuto and everyone else follows suit.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is _totally not_ how I picture this will go,” Hanamaki mumbles.

 

“Me neither. I’d sell my soul to the devil to be anywhere but in the same team as Lev.” Hanamaki glances to the libero beside him. The black face he has on while watching the aforementioned first year send chills up his spine. _How can that tall guy not notice?_

 

“Excuse me,” Hanamaki perks up at the small voice from behind him. Similarly, Yaku turns around too. “I’m not entirely sure on how to play this game… What are you supposed to do in general? Are there rules? Is this to the death?”

 

Hanamaki blinks. Again he blinks. Yet Sakunami glances between him and Yaku as he waits patiently for his questions to be answered. He glances sideways to meet Yaku’s eyes and they both know, deep down in their hearts and souls, that Sakunami is _definitely_ serious. Though, Hanamaki wants to laugh at how innocent those words come out from his mouth. If it were anyone else, surely he would doubt their honesty.

 

“You just have to score the balls into the hoops and hit as many people with the balls Though playing to the death doesn’t sound so bad!” Lev replies enthusiastically from behind Hanamaki and Yaku. Well, there are the people you want to protect at any cost and _definitely_ the people you would be happy to watch being burnt alive.

 

“Lev!” Yaku shouts before delivering a kick to his backside.

 

“Don’t worry so much about it! Your job is simple, get a ball and hit the opponents as many times as possible!”

 

“I don’t think that’s helping him Hanamaki-san. Why don’t we let him be the keeper instead? After all, he plays libero so he should be accustomed to catching balls, sort of.” Ennoshita joins the team with 5 sticks in hand. Despite them supposed to be using brooms, three of them are random sticks which Hanamaki is certain that are found on the ground. One is even so short that he doubts it can act as a flying broom. He starts to doubt his idea at the thought of how ridiculous they will look.

 

“But Yaku-san is the keeper; I don’t want to steal his position.”

 

“I don’t mind actually. Hitting people sounds like fun!” Yaku said with a grin so bright that it contradicts his statement.

 

“Well, that settles it! And looks like just in time too! Y’all know what to do right?”   

 

“Don’t die.”

 

“Win?”

 

“Kill everyone else on the other team.”

 

“Hit as many people as possible!.”

 

“That’s great! Everyone knows what to do!”

 

Standing at opposite ends of the small field, both teams lined up while they stare their opponents down. Bokuto flexes his arms and Yamagata does the two finger _I’m-watching-you_ thing. Aone examines each one of the people on Hanamaki’s team while the youngest two have such opposite reactions with Goshiki adorning a full-blown grin and Tsukishima a blank face.

 

“Alright, listen up teams! Once I blow the whistle, you are to run to the centreline and get the balls. If you’re a chaser, score the balls in the goals and the beaters throw the balls at the opponents. Goalkeepers catch the balls and that’s about it. Alright, on my mark!” Futakuchi explains while pacing to and fro the centreline. “Get set!”

 

The whistle blows. Everyone, except the goalkeeper, runs forward to get one of the four balls. Seeing Goshiki, Bokuto and Aone are reaching the balls, Hanamaki dives forward. He lets go of his broom and grabs hold of two of the balls to pass it backward. As he is about to grab hold of the third, another hand is on it. Looking up, Bokuto’s golden eyes narrow at him. Both males try to yank it out of the other with the sticks in between their legs.

 

“You cheated! Your team has two balls already because of you!”

 

“You snooze, you lose big guy!”

 

“If that’s how you want to play it --” Bokuto pulls the ball towards him which leads to Hanamaki being dragged along and toppling forward to the ground.

 

He shakes his head and is about to get up when a ball hits him on the side of the head, causing him to tilt sideways before regaining his footing. Glancing to where the ball was from, he sees Aone bowing to him before running after Lev who is proudly carrying the ball above his head.

 

“He doesn’t have to be polite in the middle of a game…” Futakuchi mutters, watching his friend chase down Lev who seems to be having more fun running around than actually playing the game.

 

Hanamaki looks over to Futakuchi, “Well… At least he’s better than you.”

 

“Isn’t that the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. I am going for _asshole of the year_.”

 

Leaping to his feet, Hanamaki gives him an incredulous look before going after Bokuto. Tackling him to the ground, the male shrieks while he falls. The ball he was about to aim at the hoop falls to the ground with him and roll towards Sakunami’s feet.

 

“Nooooo!” Bokuto tries to wiggle out of his position on the ground but Hanamaki stays firm.

 

“Shoot Sakunami! Shoot!”

 

“Reff! This is unfair; he’s lying on top of me!”

 

“Well, technically there are no rules against that!” Futakuchi hums while strolling to where Hanamaki and Bokuto are. He watches the scene in pure delight; arms crossed over his chest leisurely and a Cheshire grin on his face.

 

“What about the time - AICK - when he steals two balls!” Bokuto whines, trying to wriggle out. However, Hanamaki had practice; it was hard getting people on his team to wake up, especially the first and second years. Heck, he learned this just to make sure Yahaba doesn’t crawl under his blankets again.

 

“Still, no rules.” The singsong voice in Futakuchi’s voice had Hanamaki grinning too while the opposite effect occurs with Bokuto who continued flopping about and wriggling more.

 

“Shoot Sakunami!”

And as instructed by his senpai, Sakunami did what he was told.

 

Hanamaki’s smile instantly drops and Bokuto stops moving. Even, Futakuchi is shell-shocked. All the background noise are now just silence to Hanamaki’s ears and his mind blanks. He even goes limp enough for Bokuto to easily get out. He won’t be surprised of he did; it felt like his soul just left his entire body and all that is left is the shell of the man he was. Maybe Hanamaki should specify where he should shoot at.

 

Futakuchi broke into peals of laughter while Bokuto starts guffawing. From the erratic movements of Bokuto, Hanamaki falls sideways and with a thud, his body hit the ground. _Just like his heart._ He has failed; as a senpai, as a human being. _Goodbye world, this is where Hanamaki Takahiro take his leave._

 

“Sakunami!” Futakuchi’s voice breaks into laughter. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Uhm… Hanamaki-san told me to shoot… So I did…”

 

“But that’s-that’s your own goal!”

 

“But… There’s three hoops?”

 

Futakuchi’s laughter escalates to gasps for air and Hanamaki hears the thud as his knees hit the ground and he rolls to his side to continue laughing.

 

“How can I be mad at him…” Hanamaki whispers.

 

* * *

 

“He did what now?” Kuroo’s voice starts to creak at the end of his sentence and the laughter he tries so hard to keep in starts to show.

 

“I’ve never been able to “keep calm and carry on”, but I’ve gotten really good at “internalize your rage and pretend you can function”,” Hanamaki mumbles while watching the sky.

 

The scene of what happened keeps replaying in his mind and all he can think of is _what._ Sure, they didn’t lose. In fact, they were tied when the time was up. Heck, even Sakunami apologised but that was not what got him so worked up; he is just confused. Hanamaki’s “rage” is not directed _at_ him. Oh no, he can’t possibly be angry at _Sakunami._ That’ll be like being angry at a puppy into tricking him into giving it food! Sure, it is at fault but you _can’t_ be angry. It’s like a universal law. His “rage” is surely because of Futakuchi and Bokuto. And now everyone else too.

 

“Sorry, Hanamaki. He’s usually not like that -”

 

“Yeah, that’s usually Koganegawa’s job!”

 

“-Kamasaki! Anyways, I’m sorry!”

 

Yea, everyone else except Moniwa. He can’t do that to Moniwa when he is so genuine.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a game.” _It’s not, it was his pride too._

 

“Sakunami sounds so adorable. I wish he was my kouhai,” Oikawa said wistfully.

 

“HUH! Are you planning on stealing MY kouhai?” Kamasaki challenges, rolling up his sleeves.

 

“Kamasaki-”

 

Oikawa scoffs, “What for? It’s not like I don’t have cute kouhais. And if I’m stealing a kouhai, it’s definitely chibi-chan!”

 

“Hey!” Bokuto leaps up from the ground, food was long forgotten, as he jabs a finger at himself. “Hinata is my kouhai!”

 

Sneering, Oikawa comes close to Bokuto, eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose, “And what makes you think he will choose _you_ over me? We had so much fun playing in the same team just now.”

 

Bokuto narrows his eyes and the staring contest ensues. Matsukawa sighs from beside him at the childish act of their ~~captain~~ ex-captain.

 

“Let’s protect our kids first Mattsun,” he whispers to Matsukawa who looks at Hanamaki who has sat up. The fire in his eyes warn of the danger that he will get himself into but Matsukawa can’t possibly leave his best friend and partner-in-crime alone so he nods along. Hanamaki grins and announces, “Kunimi, Watari, and Yahaba are our children. They’re in our custody so don’t any of you _dare to even touch a single hair on them_. Oh, and Kyoutani and Kindaichi are Iwaizumi’s.”

 

Iwaizumi perks up then nods.

 

“Where does that leave me?” Oikawa whines as he turns to face Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi.

 

“The weird uncle,” Matsukawa answers, arms crossed and eyes closed in all seriousness.

 

Out of his peripheral vision, Hanamaki can see Bokuto grabbing a big bite of his food then he’s done with it. Gulping it down with a chug of water, he instantly dashed off to who knows where. Oikawa’s complains came to halt when Bokuto’s shouts for Hinata pierced the air.

 

Oikawa’s face morphed into one of irritation as he screams, “BOKUTO!”

 

Sawamura, who was standing close to the first years, panics when he sees Bokuto lifting Hinata up easily and running away with him as Oikawa chase after the duo.

 

“I think we have the luxury to adopt one or two more children,” Hanamaki states as he observes the trio run around with Hinata being the trophy. “What do you say Matsukawa?”

 

He nods once. Narrowing his eyes, he whispers, “Goshiki will be a nice addition to the family.”

 

Hanamaki looks into the distance to picture it. “Are you saying that because you mean it or are you saying that to get back at Tendou?”

 

Matsukawa chuckles, “And what if I say yes to both?”

 

Hanamaki lightens up. Sure Matsukawa has ditched him to be in the arms of said man and leave him to suffer for an agonizing century but this is what real friendship means! Getting back at said man together. “Marry me.”

 

“Then, let’s go, partner. We have lots to do: gather our children and be in the wedding hall.”

 

Hanamaki glances over his shoulder, “I hope Goshiki likes having us as parents! Let’s go Matsunn, adopt him as our own!”

  
The moment he sees the glint in Semi’s eyes and Tendou perking up from his food, Matsukawa and Hanamaki make a mad dash towards the first years with the two following very close behind as they shout for the troublemaker duo to _don’t even think about it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the will for me to edit this after finish writing it is an all-time low. so i'm gonna come back to this to edit it at a later time.


	4. iwaizumi and the arm wrestling and running man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai is good at one thing: running. And why is that? They have run away from responsibilities, from their coaches, from each other... but mainly Iwaizumi. He's a beast in this game. And arm wrestling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I love Iwaizumi? Because I do; you should try this religion.

Oikawa slips into the room, head hung and a defeated expression on his face. His usual hairstyle is not as  _ grand  _ as it is supposed to be. That must be a side-effect of being in training camp, one would say. But Iwaizumi knew better, he has attended a myriad of camps with him, even one where he freaked out over an owl watching him take a leak, and no camps can wear down Oikawa Tooru’s hair. Except when he’s really having a bad day. Oikawa pouts, “Look, guys, need help.”

 

“Love help?” Watari asks but  ~~ everyone else ~~ the third years answer on Oikawa’s behalf with them bursting out laughing and giggling like a bunch of teenage girls - just like Oikawa’s fangirls whenever they’re breathing the same air as him. 

 

“Financial help?” Though it is a question, Hanamaki makes it sound like a statement but with Oikawa’s frowning deepening, the clear answer to that is a no. When one thinks about it further, it would not make any sense for Oikawa to actually need money in a training camp… unless he’s gambling. But Iwaizumi has experienced it first-hand yesterday night when all the third years gather, using their shirts, underwear included, to gamble with instead. Which all escalated down to a morning full of grouchy males trying to find their appropriate shirts and underwear in a room with 15 of them. Salute to the sensible ones who returned to their respective quarters when they grew tired. 

 

“Gaming help?” Kunimi inquires as he looks up from trying to search for something in his bag. 

 

Kindaichi ponders, “Does Oikawa-san play anything other than volleyball.” And the resounding  _ no _ s from the third years plant a picture in the lowerclassmen's minds that Oikawa’s life is one of black, white and volleyball.

 

“Emotional help?” Iwaizumi looks at him, a glare fixated on Oikawa to which sends a shiver down his spine visibly. 

 

“Iwa-chan! I’m just asking for help; you don’t have to be so scary about it if you don’t want to help!”

 

“Help moving a body?” Yahaba’s nonchalant tone sets everyone on edge. As if everything is normal, he continues placing his folded clothes back into his bag. Iwaizumi’s mind is one filled with dark and gritty thoughts of his kouhai hauling a garbage bag filled with an amputated body down to a sewer in the middle of the night. And what makes it worse, he imagines that it is Kyoutani’s body that is the mangled mess in that bag. Iwaizumi shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts.

 

“What?” The annoyance starts to slip into Yahaba’s features and voice from being watched as if they are bothering him somehow instead of the other way around. 

 

“Yahaba… My son… You’ve grown; you make me so proud…” Oikawa beamed. His eyes shining with tears that Iwaizumi is certain are crocodile tears. 

 

Yahaba hisses then narrows his eyes at Oikawa. “I’m nobody’s son!” 

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa gasp, eyes wide and definitely mortified that their proclaimed child is refusing to acknowledge his parents. Hanamaki promptly faints into Matsukawa’s arms. He then tries to wake up the former with words of encouragement - advice? Iwaizumi is uncertain - to not listen to Yahaba as he is just going through his  _ rebellious phase. _

 

“Hey, so about -- woah! What’s happening here? Is he okay?” Bokuto’s head pops through the door and when he sees the sight of a passed out Hanamaki, he approaches carefully. “Does he need anything? You know like… uh… medical attention?” 

 

Iwaizumi exhaled through his mouth, trying to compose himself.  _ Count down from 10 Hajime. Don’t let them get to you.  _ “They’re fine. Just being a pain in the ass --”

 

Gasps are heard from the other three third years, “Excuse YOU!”

 

“--What do you need?”

 

Bokuto glances between the pouting third years and Iwaizumi. Back to them again and to him. “Uh -- Oikawa said --”

 

“I need help!” Oikawa interrupts, barging in physically. Arms spread over Bokuto as if protecting him from Iwaizumi. Though Oikawa should be thinking more about himself and how to escape Iwaizumi’s wrath after his confession of help. “Sawamura wants to have matches.”

 

“So?” 

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, throwing his hands into the air. “The whole day Iwa-chan!”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind that Oikawa?” Matsukawa raises one of his eyebrows before exchanging a glance with Hanamaki.

 

“I wouldn’t!” He places his hands on his hips and a triumphant look masks his face. “But there’s something better than matches!”

 

“Literally anything else that doesn’t involve being with you,” Iwaizumi deadpans. Bokuto stifles his giggles.

 

“Iwa-chan! As I was saying, I need help in convincing Sawamura-kun that we should a play game which will test our strength as a team other than volleyball.”

 

“Is he talking about…”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“I guess we are at an advantage since we know how to play the game and having Iwaizumi on our team.”

 

“They’ll know how scary it’ll be when going one-on-one against Iwaizumi.”

 

“It’s their training camp; let them do what they want. Don’t interfere Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi sighs, interrupting the to-and-fro conversation between Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

 

“But Iwa-chan! We will finally know whether you deserve to be called the  _ reigning champion of arm-wrestling. _ ”

 

“That’s right! I will be the representative for my team!” Bokuto declares. “I’m not one of the top five aces in the country for no reason!”

 

“Huh? Is that a challenge?” Iwaizumi taunts, a smirk growing on his face. His skin tingles with excitement at the thought of actually having a competition. Bokuto grins back, chest puffed and arms on hips. 

 

The Seijou team gasps in excitement and awe at the thought of their undefeatable ace going up against a top-four ace. Oikawa places a hand on both their shoulders, “Now, now. We just have to convince Sawamura-kun.”

 

“Who wouldn’t want to see an arm wrestling match?” Yahaba asks, slightly pouting. He likes watching his senpais go up against other teams; it swells his pride for being in the same team as them. 

 

“But I thought we’re playing that…” Hanamaki whines, body visibly deflating. 

 

“What is  _ that _ exactly?” Kindaichi timidly asks. 

 

Matsukawa sends him a lazy grin which frightens the first year - for the past two days, the third years have shown Kindaichi all the sides he has never witnessed or even imagined the third years will have - which sends him on instant alert mode. “It’s a  _ harmless  _ game, it’ll be fun.”

 

Iwaizumi hits the back of Matsukawa’s head. “Stop scaring him.” 

 

“The last time we played it was during training camp last year so you and Kunimi-chan aren’t there yet. But as Mattsun said, it’ll be fun. Don’t worry too much about it,” Oikawa shoots a dazzling smile at the first year. “Of course we’re playing it Makki! The arm wrestling is just to give an advantage to the team who wins!” 

 

Hanamaki leaps to his feet, eyes bright and grin wide, “Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is just downright unfair,” Yaku frowns at the representative of his team. “All of you have strong third years who were ace of your team. And we have  _ him _ .”

 

“Hey! Don’t speak as if you’re any stronger!” Kuroo pouts, sitting across Kamasaki who is grinning. 

 

“At least, put up a bit of a fight Kuroo,” Kai says. Everyone else snickers at the failed attempt at encouragement. 

 

“Don’t worry bro! I’ll still love you even after your utter defeat!” Bokuto claps his hands on Kuroo’s back resulting in Kuroo to jerk forward harshly and almost kissing the table. 

 

Kuroo gives a half-hearted sound of acknowledgment while placing his elbow on the table. Kamasaki does the same. Tendou counts down after both of them grips the other’s hand. Everyone  _ ooo _ and  _ ahhh  _ at the display of strength. Despite Kuroo being supposedly weaker, he maintains the upright position. They both grunt and push while the third years surrounding them continue encouraging them. The moment both hands tilt towards Kamasaki’s favour, the shouting increase in intensity. Despite Kuroo using all of his strength to try and push back, it is obvious from his shivering hand that he will not be winning this.  _ Bam _ and Kamasaki jumps up to his feet in joy. 

 

“And the winner of this round is Dateko!” Tendou announces, one hand grasping Kamasaki’s arm in the air like an emcee would do to a wrestling champion. Everyone roars in delight. “That was a great fight put up by Kuroo but Kamasaki is undoubtedly stronger. Unlike his thighs, his arms are  _ certainly  _ not his winning points and my advice is to  _ not miss arm days  _ just like he wouldn’t forget leg days.”

 

Hitting Tendou at the back of his head, Kuroo leaves the table to make way for the next contestants. 

 

“And now, we have… Miracle Boy Ushijima Wakatoshi. Many have called him a Super Ace being a National Top 3 Ace but!... he is more well-known for being a  _ Super Volleyball Idiot _ and shall that name not let him down. May all those smacking of volleyball amount to something!” Tendou continues. “And on the other hand, we have Asahi Azumane representing Karasuno. With his muscular build and  _ amazing _ goatee, everyone thinks that he is a 30 year old -”

 

“-HEY! Only we can say that!” Sugawara defends.

 

“- Maybe I should grow out a goatee?” Semi hits him. “OWW! Anyways, let the wrestling begins!” 

 

Ushijima and Asahi both hold their ground while the people around them go wild. The frowns on their faces harden while they grind their teeth. 

 

“OH MY GOD! Finally! The first movement made by Asahi! Look at that hand goes, oh so slowly! My heart can’t take this! BUT wait! What is this? A counter by Ushijima? OH MY GOD his efforts are futile. Nooo… Not the miracle boy!” Tendou drops to his knees as the people supporting Karasuno cheer. 

 

Yamagata utters, “Well, that’s not fair. Ushijima’s dominant hand is his left hand.”

 

Everyone pauses and stare at the arm resting on the table. Asahi squawks and bows to Ushijima who is also staring at his hand. Apologies flow out of Asahi’s mouth but Ushijima responds, “I agreed on using my right hand.”

 

Standing up, his team surrounds him and bombards him with questions as to why he doesn’t want to re-do it but with a shrug, the subject is dropped with groans from his team. 

 

“Go Iwa-chan!” 

 

“Don’t you dare disappoint Iwaizumi; you’ve won me many times so you better win now too!”

 

“Kyoutani didn’t listen to you just for nothing, you know.”

 

Taking a seat at the table, across Bokuto, he smirks, “I’m not going easy on you.”

 

“And I won’t either.” Bokuto’s golden eyes shine brightly and slightly menacingly and Iwaizumi can feel electricity pulsating in his veins. It feels like the first time he goes up against Shiratorizawa in Junior High; he had heard plenty of rumours of strong they were and was excited to really experience it first-hand. Just like that, he is excited about taking down his opponent.

 

“3!” He grips Bokuto’s hand tighter and he did the same. 

 

“2!” He clenches his teeth in anticipation and excitement.  _ Come on, come on, come on! _

 

Tendou bangs the table and Iwaizumi instantly push onto Bokuto’s hand. The force he is met with sends chill down his spine. He has never met a person who poses such a challenge to him and it scares yet thrills him at the same time. 

 

With a grunt, he tries pushing down on his hand but Bokuto does not budge. Iwaizumi can feel the onslaught of power Bokuto uses to try and make him move, but he refuses.  _ No, not today, not ever.  _ Everyone continues screaming and shouting as the lack of movement drones on for almost a minute and in Iwaizumi’s peripheral vision, he can see people holding and shaking each other. 

 

He recognises his teammates’ voices somewhere behind him but the focus he has on his task robs him the ability of actually understanding what they are saying. Releasing a battle cry, he pushes more onto Bokuto’s hand and to his surprise, he is inching closer to the table. Bokuto screams in panic and tries to return them to the initial position but with the momentum Iwaizumi has with the aid of gravity, Bokuto’s hand is going down with every inch of effort Iwaizumi can pour into. In the end, Bokuto’s knuckles meet the table with a thud despite him maintaining an inch of distance between him and the table for almost a full minute. 

 

The crowd around them explodes into celebration while Bokuto screams in despair. Iwaizumi beams and his cheeks flush when his teammates tackle him from behind. There is electricity buzzing underneath his skin, he is certain; it feels like he can do the impossible. Is this what going to Nationals feel like? Laughing with joy, he extends a hand out to Bokuto who glances at it before looking into his eyes. Despite losing, there is glee lighting up his face when he shakes it. 

 

“I won’t lose next time!”

 

* * *

 

 

After another few rounds of arm wrestling, the victor turns out to be Aoba Johsai - thanks to Iwaizumi - and because of that, they are given an advantage in the next game. They are given the choice on who becomes the prey and predator which leads to the teams being narrowed down to Seijou-Karasuno-Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa-Dateko-Nekoma, with the ones chasing being the former. 

 

After sticking the name tags on their backs and giving a five-minute early start to the latter team, Seijou set out from the gym with murder in their eyes. Bells clinking whenever they move, they roam the school and sniff the air as if they can smell where the other team is. 

 

“Personally, I will hide in broom closets. They make a better place compared to classrooms,” Yahaba speculates. 

 

“I prefer classrooms though, you can get away easier than when stuck inside a broom closet,” Hanamaki replies while opening a broom closet and peeking in. 

 

“Maybe the toilets? No one will suspect there, right?” Watari ponders.

 

Matsukawa shivers and grimaces, “That was what I thought too last year. Before Iwaizumi came barreling in and caging me in one of the cubicles.”

 

“You make it too obvious though,” Iwaizumi mutters while simultaneously looking out the window for any movement. Everything seems quiet outside and inside. Only their conversation and bells fill the corridor air and that makes the situation eerier. 

 

“Well, I didn’t know anyone was outside,” Matsukawa retorts. “Besides, it was urgent; what am I supposed to do?” 

 

“So Iwaizumi-san caught Matsukawa-san taking a leak?” Kunimi asks. His face contorts to one of pure disgust at the image.

 

“Nope,” Oikawa pops the P. “Taking a dump. He wasn’t even done when Iwa-chan came in.” 

 

Hanamaki guffaws remembering how Matsukawa came into the gym blushing and horrified. It reminds him of when a character was about to die in a horror movie. Matsukawa wrestles Oikawa and Iwaizumi, on the other hand, snorts at the memory of catching Matsukawa red-handed. 

 

Unsuspecting, he opens the door to a broom closet to find Aone and Futakuchi huddled inside. They mirror deers that are caught in the headlights as the light shines on them. Iwaizumi smirks and calls over his team. One by one, they look from behind Iwaizumi and grin at the two of them. 

 

Futakuchi meekly asks, “Adopt us please?”

 

“We’ll consider if you tell us where your people are.” Hanamaki chuckles. 

 

Futakuchi blinks before taking out his phone hurriedly. Aone watches in silence and as per usual, no expression on his face. Grabbing both of them out, Futakuchi screeches while placing his back against the wall, “Wait! It’s calling!” 

 

Yahaba snorts while trying to tear the tag from behind him. Kyoutani holds his other arm. Aone is held firmly by Iwaizumi himself and Matsukawa. Oikawa and Hanamaki flank their side in preparation.

 

“Yahaba, wait!” Futakuchi pleads before his attention pans to the person on the other end of the call. “Hello -”

 

“Futakuchi? What’s wrong?” Moniwa’s concerned voice replies. 

 

“Who are you with? And where are you?” Futakuchi’s rushed voice plus the begging look he shoots Yahaba makes the situation hilarious.

 

“Third floor, I think. And I’m with the first years and Kamasaki -” Thuds on the other side of the call can be heard alongside whispered arguments. “Why? Where are you?”

 

“We need to meet up; I’ll come to you.” Before he can finish entirely, Watari presses the end call on his behalf. An innocent grin on his face. 

 

“Okay, first years! Time to let you experience how it feels like tearing these tags out!” 

 

“Hey! Wait! You lied - Don’t!” 

 

Kunimi goes up to Futakuchi and tears it without hesitation. The ripping of the tag from his shirt makes everyone on the Seijoh team grin maniacally. Kindaichi, on the other hand, has troubles because before he can successfully take it out, Aone uses everyone’s moment of distraction on Futakuchi to shrug off the two third years and bolts down the corridor. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa are immediately in pursuit.

 

Iwaizumi can hear thundering footsteps behind him and the continuous ringing of the bells following him and Matsukawa. He keeps the distance as they run down hallways and make turns here and there. At the last turn, he is taken aback to see Kuroo, Kenma, and Lev emerging from a room and joining Aone. Lev squeals when he notices how close the Seijou team are. 

 

Encouraged to see four of them right then, Iwaizumi speeds up. Kenma, who is the slowest, is just an arm’s length away before he is yanked forward and Iwaizumi bumps into Kuroo instead. They both topple to the ground from the momentum and when Iwaizumi comes out on top, Kuroo forces him to his side. However, Iwaizumi is more strong-willed than that! Before Kuroo can run away, Iwaizumi has a hold on his shirt and pulls him down again. Due to the sudden movement, Kuroo ends up falling backward and onto Iwaizumi. 

 

Matsukawa peers at them from above, his signature lazy grin etched onto his face. Iwaizumi traps Kuroo around the waist while Matsukawa tries to get the tag off. Kuroo keeps on wriggling and screaming in defeat while breaking into laughter every now and then. 

 

“Stop smacking me!” 

 

“Sorry, he’s moving too much!”

 

And after minutes of them wrestling on the ground, Kuroo’s tag is finally ripped off. Kuroo lays on the ground and releases a deep sigh of resignation, clearly exhausted.

 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa continue their search for more of them after checking that Kuroo is alright. Iwaizumi just hopes that Kyoutani and Yahaba, who were behind him, have caught at least two of them. 

 

“How much time left?” Iwaizumi asks. Matsukawa lights up his phone screen and shows it to Iwaizumi who nods. 

 

Searching the corridors, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa have no luck with even seeing anyone. Peering inside classrooms, broom closets and toilets, there are no traces of life to be found anywhere and it starts to bite on Iwaizumi’s patience. That is until he hears chaos reigning the floor above. Screams of murder can be heard alongside rumbling of footsteps,  _ many footsteps. _

 

As quick as lightning, the duo charges upstairs to find the most satisfying scene. Right around the corner, a group of Shiratorizawa players is heading straight to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. When the scene of Iwaizumi and Matsukawa smirking greets them, the horror slips onto their visage at the thought of being trapped. Behind them is an enraged group of Karasuno first and second years and in front of them is a formidable duo. 

 

“Be free my people! I will save you!” Tendou yells as he tries to tackle Iwaizumi and Matsukawa to the ground.  _ Tries to  _ because Iwaizumi quickly sidesteps him and in the end, only Matsukawa is in his arms. Matsukawa groans when Tendou gasps in delight.

 

Not wasting any more time, he gives chase to the rest of the purple team.  _ They win over him enough as it is. He will show them utter defeat.  _ Launching himself to the back of Semi’s and Yamagata’s back, the three of them hit the floor. With his legs entrapping one of theirs, he struggles to take their tags off. They both put up a fight and Yamagata almost gets away before Iwaizumi yanks on his ankles and brings him back down. When the struggle ceases at the sound of an announcement, he only succeeds in tearing Yamagata’s tag.

 

“This is your 15-minute mark. Everyone on the attacking team, please remove your bells. And everyone on the defending team is to attach their bells.” One of the manager’s voice speaks through the speaker. 

 

Iwaizumi pouts and fumes while removing his bell. Tucking the bell into his shorts pocket safely, he glares at Semi who grins threateningly at him. He purposely jiggles the bell on his feet while still having that sickening grin on his face. Iwaizumi just wants to punch him in his perfect teeth. Yamagata snicker at the display. 

 

“On your mark.” Iwaizumi turns away from Semi.

 

“Get set.” His body is ready. Energy is buzzing in him and he’s ready to run. 

 

“Go.” And he dashes away. Matsukawa fails to get away and is currently still in the arms of Tendou. 

 

“Now, don’t be like that Iwaizumi! I only want to make friends!” Semi sing-songs.

 

Irritated, he pushes himself to go faster as he leaps down staircases and out the door to the outside. Huffing and puffing, he can still hear the bells ringing behind him.  He needs to find his team and soon too! 

 

Taking a sharp left, he opens a door and closes it behind him. Placing his whole body weight on it, Semi tries to open the door from the other side. The ongoing struggle keeps on going while Iwaizumi tries to calm himself down and take a breather. And then it all stops. 

 

The sudden halting of motion instantly puts him on alert. Slowly backing away from the door, Iwaizumi watches every inch of the place for any sign of movement. He swings his head to the sound of something sliding inside the classroom to see a perched Semi on the windowsill. His hair disheveled and smirk menacing, he calls, “Miss me?”

 

Iwaizumi did not take another second to dash down the corridor and up the stairs. As expected, the sound of bells and footsteps follow suit. He skids and almost lost his footing a couple of times but he manages to put some distance between him and Semi as the bells sound further away. Mentally patting himself on the back, he turns a corner to smack right into someone. He falls onto his backside but immediately jumps onto his feet. However, he is relieved to see that it is only Yahaba. 

 

“Thank God. Where are the others?” Iwaizumi huffs.

 

“No time, we have to go.”

 

Before Yahaba can drag Iwaizumi towards where he just came, Semi appears from around the corner. His eyes widen in surprise at seeing the two but it quickly morphs into a smirk of delight. Tugging Iwaizumi backward, Yahaba and Iwaizumi backpedal while still having their eyes on Semi. 

 

However, they stop moving the moment they hear footsteps clamoring from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, Iwaizumi scowls when Shirabu and Kawanishi round the corner. They are out of breath and clearly exhausted but the light in their eyes tell Iwaizumi that they certainly will not go down without a fight. 

 

“There’s nowhere to run; i t’s a white flag, and you may as well start waving it now Yahaba, ” Shirabu sneers, closing in slowly just like Semi is. Iwaizumi and Yahaba place their backs on each other.  _ They just have to make sure their backs are not shown.  _

 

“ The only thing I will be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!” Yahaba retorts within a heartbeat. 

 

Iwaizumi pauses, his attention directed away from Semi and to Yahaba. He sure as hell wasn’t this murderous the last time he saw him before training camp. Did becoming captain evolve him into  _ this? _

 

“Well, let’s see whether you even  _ can _ take my head in the first place.” 

 

Before things escalate further down to hell, the announcement is made again. 

 

“15 minutes is up. Switch roles!”

 

Iwaizumi grins and narrows his eyes at Semi.  _ This is what he’s talking about. Time to wreak havoc. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, there was a voting for this on Reddit and Iwaizumi won 54-46 with like almost 300 voters? Sooo... If you disagree, why don't you comment down below as to why Bokuto will win ;)


End file.
